


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Even the twins have their uses.Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble DriveInspiration...K-I-S-S-I-N-G by LizardSpots





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Pssst!  Ron!  Up here.”

 

“What are you doing up there?”

 

“Quick!”

 

“But I don’t like heights.”

 

“Ron, get your arse up here!”

 

“You’d better have a good reason.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Hey!  You’re moving up higher!”

 

“We have to get out of sight.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Can’t you hear?”

 

From a distance came a call.  “Oh, Ronniekins…”

 

“Can you imagine if they found us?  Even if they found you mooning about the woods by yourself?  One short step to ‘Ron and Harry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

 

“Might as well make it so.”  And he leaned forward for a heartfelt snog.


End file.
